Memories
by takealookinsideabook
Summary: Frerard. He breathes out slowly, trying to compress the happy squeal that wants to let loose. He clasps his hands over his mouth, muffling the sound that escapes.


Frank remembers his first time. He remembers it so clear, whenever he thought about it it was like watching it on a big screen in his mind. It's not a bad memory, far from it. In fact, it's his favourite. It had been gentle, and maybe a little awkward and stumbled, but perfect.

He smiles a little to himself, staring at his hands as he sat on the tourbus sofa's. The others were asleep, able to easily block of the sound of the hammering rain, unlike Frank.

He bites his lip, thinking about it again. He breathes out slowly, trying to compress the happy squeal that wants to let loose. He clasps his hands over his mouth, muffling the sound that escapes. Luckily, it isn't loud.

His lover had been so gentle, so careful and caring. He'd made sure Frank was comfortable and properly prepped before he slowly pushed into him, holding one of his hands and talking him through it, whispering encouraging words in his ear. He'd told Frank he loved him, nobody else but him and that he couldn't love anybody else more. Frank had only nodded, smiled and returned the words.

Frank closes his eyes, sighing quietly as the rain continued to patter loudly. He's almost asleep when the bus jolts as it turns into a gas station, making his head drop forward and he jumps up. He curses, just standing there for a few minutes as the engine becomes silent and a few doors up-front slam. Somebody turns in their bunk, but Frank takes no notice as he takes one of the umbrellas by the door before stepping out.

He pulls his hood up and slides his sunglasses on as he walks towards the store, he didn't want or need the attention from fans right now. It was unlikely that there would've been at this time of night, but still. He takes him time looking around the shelves, picking out stupid things like Nutella and peanut butter, but the clock behind the till tells him that he's only been in there for just over ten minutes. He frowns a little as he pays, saying a quiet thanks before stepping back outside. He puts the umbrella up immediately, taking a stroll back to the bus.

Even though the umbrella sheltered out the water, there was still the cold, damp mist hanging in the air, a thin layer sticking on his skin. He rubs at his cheek a little, before rolling his eyes at himself and stuffing it into his pocket. He's halfway across the parking lot when the bus door opens and a familiar silhoutte steps out, arms covering their head as they jogged over to where Frank was, pressing themself close to Frank under the umbrella.

"Hey," Frank smiles up at him, raising his hand to brush his hair away from his face. Gerard smiles back. "I thought you were sleeping?"

Gerard shrugs. "I was, but. Yeah. I woke up, so." He had been asleep actually, snoring quietly as the bus rocked him further into unconsiousness. The thrum of the engine and the virtually silent chatter from the drivers had kept him in a half-asleep state, but he'd been resting nonetheless. When they'd pulled into the gas station and the voices got a little louder after the door slammed, he'd woken up fully. "I saw your bunk was empty, so I imagined you were hungry or something." He'd watched out the window as Frank walked into the store and then back out ten minutes later.

"Keeping an eye on me, are we?" Frank says, grinning cheekily. Gerard rolls his eyes, but kisses his cheek affectionately anyway. Frank just smiles, hoping that Gerard couldn't see the very obvious blush creeping onto his cheeks. But he did, and Gerard feels his stomach twist in the familiar feeling. Oh, what love had made of him.

"Just making sure you don't get yourself into any trouble." Frank raises an eyebrow, smirking. "Oh, you know, these parts are pretty sketchy," He leans in closer, hands coming to Frank's hips to pull him so they're flush against eachother. "You never know what kind of guys are lurking around." Frank snorts, batting his hands away playfully.

"You're such a weirdo," He says, giggling when Gerard pokes his tounge out. "C'mon, it's cold, let's go," Gerard nods and Frank takes his hand, leading him back to the bus. Gerard follows close behind, one hand holding Frank's, the other on his waist. Frank thinks about their first time again, smiling.

They strip down to their underwear, crawling and barely managing to both fit into Gerard's bunk, and Frank snuggles himself into the side of Gerard's body. Frank kisses the underside of his jaw, breathing in his scent before he relaxes in Gerard's embrace. He barely registers the engine hum to life and begin to move before his eyes slip shut and everything becomes quiet.


End file.
